Talk:Timberjack
timberjack in strike class. not in sharp class. 17:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I saw a video of Dragon Training Acadamy, and it shows the timberjack walking using his wings, it seems to have two sets of wings that are interconnected, creating two sets of wings intstead of four. So it walks using its wings. Should we include that? 15:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Trivia? Both these trivia are incorrect or at least unlikely. The Red Death is FAR bigger than the Timberjack, and the dragon that attacks the vikings while they are looking for the nest is pretty clearly a monstrous nightmare. The problem is that if I delete these then the trivia section will be empty. Anyone got some good trivia to replace it with?Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Where did the book of dragons page with the stats come from. I can't find it on the site's book of dragons. Is it on a dvd? I wasn't able to find the Timberjack either. I even tried to mess with their websitesourcecode (Only locally on my PC, don't worry!). By now, the page for the Timberjack is definitely not included. Only thing I was able to find out: This is what the page will look like when all the dragons are unlocked. So I'm also really curious, where you got this... Wait... Hold on! I just noticed, that the "Back to menu"-link looks different! Am I guessing right, when I say, that it is a screenshot from the old website? (They set up the recent one just recently) So many questions... ;) AddyD (talk) 01:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Man that is an interesting image! Anyone know where he got it from? One thing we need to keep in mind is that old smothering smokebreath image. Sometimes they can be slightly incorrect. This is probably becaue they are usually beta images. Whover found this has gotten his/her hands onto something really neat! My version of the site has not uploaded this info yet, but it is all included (and all accurate with) the ultimate Book of Dragons bonus feature only included in the Blu Ray edition of GotNF.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:30, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Predictions Predictions DO NOT belong in the trivia section. You should only put information that has a source. Now your predictions may very well be right, but we have no real evidence. SO we must not put them on just in case they turn out to be incorrect. People can make those guesses themselves if they want to.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) PREDICTIONS RE: They could be R.I.G.H.T! I wrote them, the Timberjack looks like it would be a possible dragon in Wild Skies. Jeez. :/ All right, I will put them somewhere not in the trivia. I do not know what all the fuss is about. :/ I will do it later. :P My aren't you cross...I am sorry to be Norbert the Negative, but GUESSES don't belong on the wiki! We have no evidence whatsoever that the Timberjack will even show up in the series! Until we hear of one, we should not be saying that it MAY come out in the game. There are a lot of things that MAY happen, but we can't go posting them all in the trivia section. I agree that it is possible, but we should keep speculations to a minimum. You should have seen how many people PREDICTED that "When Lightning Strikes" would introduce the Skrill. It sounded highly plausible, but in the end they looked a tad bit silly as they were all proved to be incorrected. We don't want to be misleading on the wiki!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:52, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The predictions on the Timberjack were to be just like how to people said the Skrill would appear, but it didn't. I mean, the Skrill's page said it could appear in Defenders of Berk. So, yeah, stalemate. May Odin bless you. :) - Trivia Changer (I need to activate the confirmation email. My username is Sir_Skrill)